


Dexterity

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AccidentalSex18, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal watches porn and Will gets inspired.





	Dexterity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 18: “Friends can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen…. no they can’t” sex

”Are you watching porn, Hannibal?” Will asked teasingly.  
“Yes. I find it a fascinating diversion,” said the doctor, prim and proper in his eveningwear. He was watching a dark haired lady stripping before an audience of two buff guys.  
“An intriguing study of human behavior,” Will said striving for nonchalance.  
“Yes. However, I would not tip the pizza delivery man like that.”  
“You are male, so maybe you wouldn’t take your top off.”  
“Most people might not like the sight.”  
“I disagree. Many women and men would,” Will said.  
“Is that so?” the doctor inquired in all seriousness.  
“Yes. You would not get points for singing “Oops I did it again, “ though.  
“Oh indeed. Look at the devious Lili du Sin now, how dexterous she is.”  
“Yes. She’s very good at multitasking those guys in her..holes.”  
“How vulgar.”  
“We are watching porn, Hannibal.”  
“So we are. Do you feel hot?”  
“I do.”  
“You are very intriguing..” Will said and reached for him.  
The doctor proved very good at multi-tasking Will’s limbs and to fuel his desire. Lili continued her adventures to a somewhat distracted crowd of two.

 

*  
Lili was now servicing a mechanic in her torn gown and fetching eye shadow, smearing lipstick all over him.  
The doctor was similarly on his knees before his angel, mouth working his large member, and hands teasing his shapely behind with admirable dexterity.   
“Oh fuck,” said the angel, breaking the illusion of innocence, which his erect cock did nothing to shatter somehow.   
Hannibal’s ministrations were driving him close to the edge already.   
“Celestial choirs singing,” Will mumbled, and canted his hips, while Hannibal took him deep.  
It felt like heaven, and he barely heard Lili making her sounds on the small tv set.  
His whole world was his lover’s mouth and hands on him, in blissful harmony.  
“Oh,” Will said before climaxing into his lover’s mouth. He was pleased when the greedy man swallowed, and then he went to return the favor.


End file.
